Chryed Tea
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Pleased to meet you.


They stood at the top of the stone steps in front of a neat town house. A large brass door knocker in the shape of a lion's head gleamed on the red front door. Syed ran his finger down the list of names next to the buzzers. He turned, glowing with excitement, and smiled at Christian,

"Here we go, S. Masood. Ready for me to press it?"

Christian hopped nervously from foot to foot as Syed watched him, amused.

"Do you need the toilet?"

Christian groaned and attempted to stand still.

"No, well maybe. Oh God. Those are going to be my first words. 'Lovely to meet you Shabnam, where's your toilet?"

Syed pushed his finger firmly on the buzzer and the door clicked. He held it open for Christian to enter, but he was hanging back.

"I'm not going first. Some of your family have a habit of hitting me. If she takes a swing, I'm using you as a human shield."

Syed squeezed his hand apologetically and climbed up the stairs ahead of him.

The door to the flat opened and he was scooped into a hug that seemed to go on forever. Christian lounged against the banisters, trying not to appear terrified.

Beautiful brown eyes, so similar to the ones he loved, gazed brightly up at him and she held out her small delicate hand.

Worried that he might crush the tiny, birdlike bones in his grasp, he gave a hand shake that he realised could probably best be described as on the limp side. Cursing himself inwardly, he followed the brother and sister into a neat sitting room. He looked around in admiration at the carefully chosen paintings and the opulent wall hangings.

"Can I get you something to drink Christian?" He jumped out of his skin at the voice beside him and just managed to catch a small figurine as he knocked it over with his elbow. Placing it carefully back in position, he could feel the daggers from Syed's eyes on his back.

"Christian needs the toilet." Syed raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure he can ask for himself." chided Shabnam. "Do you?" she smiled kindly at him, and he felt himself relax.

"No, I'm fine. I would like a cup of tea though."

The sound of Shabnam clattering and chinking crockery came through the thin wall from the kitchen. Christian took the opportunity to grab Syed around the waist and kiss him very hard. Syed struggled away, laughing, and hissed.

"Behave."

When Shabnam returned they sat and drank their tea and Christian watched fondly as the siblings chatted about childhood times. When it was time to leave, Syed helped his sister out to the kitchen with the tray.

She turned to lean against the worktop, her mouth wide open.

"My word Syed, he's magnificent!"

Syed rubbed her arm fondly, feeling warm inside.

"You like him then."

She fanned herself with a tea towel.

"Those muscles, those arms. They're huge! You lucky, lucky sod. And he's funny. And so sweet, like a big teddy bear."

Syed felt dizzy as a sudden image of Christian from the night before popped into his head. Teddy and sweet weren't the words he would have chosen. Calming himself down he asked;

"And you're okay, with, you know.."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I always knew Syed. Or at least I suspected. You've done me and Tam a huge favour anyway." she laughed "We could never hope to be as shocking as you. Unless Tam decides he wants a sex change."

They stood on the pavement, waving up at Shabnam framed in the window.

"Syed she's adorable. And that flat! Beautiful and tidy. She's so like you but how come you didn't get the neat gene? Did I behave myself? Was I a success?"

Syed ran a finger down his cheek, touched by the worried look on his face.

"I'd rather you hadn't asked her if I used to play with her dolls. Which I didn't by the way, despite what she claimed. I was very happy with my G.I Joe."

Christian tittered, but Syed let it pass, continuing,

"She said you were sweet and like a Teddy bear. When, of course" he lowered his voice "We both know what a dirty, dirty animal you are."

He noticed Christian's smug smile as they turned to stroll back to the underground station.

"Oh, I forgot, she also said that she thought you were kind of funny looking, and that I could do much better.. Ow! Christian, stop it, please, stop tickling me. Haaaaaa!"


End file.
